Solve for $x$ and $y$ by deriving an expression for $x$ from the second equation, and substituting it back into the first equation. $\begin{align*}-8x-4y &= -2 \\ -x-5y &= -7\end{align*}$
Answer: Begin by moving the $y$ -term in the second equation to the right side of the equation. $-x = 5y-7$ Divide both sides by $-1$ to isolate $x$ $x = {-5y + 7}$ Substitute this expression for $x$ in the first equation. $-8({-5y + 7}) - 4y = -2$ $40y - 56 - 4y = -2$ Simplify by combining terms, then solve for $y$ $36y - 56 = -2$ $36y = 54$ $y = \dfrac{3}{2}$ Substitute $\dfrac{3}{2}$ for $y$ in the top equation. $-8x-4( \dfrac{3}{2}) = -2$ $-8x-6 = -2$ $-8x = 4$ $x = -\dfrac{1}{2}$ The solution is $\enspace x = -\dfrac{1}{2}, \enspace y = \dfrac{3}{2}$.